From Student to Superhero
by Alexandria Todd 123
Summary: When seventeen years old Emily Annabelle Smith moves with her parents and twin brother from Tokyo, Japan to Chicago, Illinois to try and live a normal life, everyone except for Emily and her twin brother, Seth Jared Smith, are murdered and Emily becomes known as Light purple Ninja with her ice powers. She teams up with Doctor Strange, Hank Voight and Hank's daughter, Sarah Voight.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This is an Avengers and Chicago PD crossover story with OC characters. The main characters are (OC character #1) Emily Annabelle Smith, Hank Voight, Doctor Strange, and (OC character #2) Sarah Lily Voight. In this chapter, Emily Annabelle Smith meets Hank Voight when she and her twin brother, Seth Jared Smith, were walking to one of the local high school. Their grandpa, Andrew, then decides to take them over in order to warn Emily that she might end up becoming a hero once again.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Welcome to Chicago: Part 1 of 3:**

My name is Emily Annabelle Smith and I just moved to Chicago Illinois from Japan, Tokyo with my parents, Aileanna and Eric Smith, and my twin brother, Seth Jared Smith. I am seventeen years old and a high school student. My parents are a little overprotective of my twin brother and me for some reason that I am about to find out very soon. My story starts on a Monday at 6:37 in the morning when my mom yelled from downstairs in the kitchen, "Emily, you are going to be late for your first day going to school in Chicago! Do not make me come up there, sweetheart."

I immediately got out of my be and got dressed as I screamed back down the stairs to my mom, "I definitely need to buy an alarm clock, mom. I will eat at school today, by the way."

I came running down the stairs before my mom came up the stairs to get me and grabbed my light purple jacket from the hall tree and put it on with my usual smile on my face. My mom walked over to me and did my hair for me as my dad gave me twenty-nine dollars as he said to me with his usual smile on his face, "Buy an alarm clock, Little One. Keep the change, by the way. I owe you over five hundred dollars from the last time, remember."

I gave my dad a hug as I said to him, "Thank you, dad. Have a good day at work today, by the way. Yes, I remember and I will see you later."

Before my parents could say anything more to me, I ran out the door of our apartment and caught up with my twin brother, Seth Jared Smith, who simply said to me with his usual smile on his face, "Good morning, Emily. How much did dad give you today?"

I immediately said to him in return, "Good morning to you as, Seth. Twenty-nine dollars and we need an alarm clock for me again, I might as well add."

Just two blocks away from our new school, two detectives asked us where we are headed and I immediately answered by saying, "To one of the local high schools for the first time after moving from Tokyo, Japan. What is going on here?"

My grandpa came over and answered my question by simply saying to both me and Seth, "Someone was killed in this alleyway late last night, kids. Boss, I will take them to their school if that is all right with you?"

One of the detectives very quickly said to my grandpa with a look of understanding as he said to him, "Please call me Hank, Andrew. I am Detective Hank Voight, your grandpa's boss. Good luck, you two."

I grabbed a hold of Seth's left hand as we both said to Detective Hank Voight as we walked away after our grandpa, "It is very nice to meet you, Detective Voight. Wait for us, grandpa!

Once we arrived at the high school, I, Emily Annabelle Smith, very quickly hugged grandpa Andrew as I said to him in the form of a question, "Do you think that there is no chance in hell that I will be bullied at this school, Grandpa? I have gone seventeen weeks without a fight or using my abilities, by the way."

He simply said to me with a look of understanding on his face, "Emily, there is a very high chance that you will have to use your abilities to protect both yourself and Seth from any bullies. Plus, your dad might be in trouble with a very bad person and he could be dead before nightfall along with your mom. Do you understand me completely?"

I simply said to Grandpa Andrew with a not all surprising look on my face, "That is not surprising to me at all, Grandpa. Please, keep me updated, all right."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The next three to four chapters will be longer than this chapter which is usually a good thing in my case. Please be patient while I work on them. Doctor Strange will be making his first appearance in the next chapter, by the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: This chapter is full of action and dialogue. From Emily using her ice powers to save her twin brother, Seth and the beginning of the argument between Grandpa Andrew and Emily at the police station.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Welcome to Chicago: Part 2 of 3:**

After four hours of sitting and writing, I, Emily Annabelle Smith, was walking to the lunchroom when I heard my twin brother screaming from inside his locker. I looked towards Seth's locker as I told him to stay still as my sea-green eyes turned red. The door to Seth's locker opened with a loud bang that almost got me in a spot of trouble until someone pulled the fire alarm and I very quickly helped Seth up from the ground before we ran towards the parking lot. Once both me and Seth were outside, a girl who is nineteen years old wearing all black and a very beautiful locket whispered to us with a very shy smile on her face, "You two must be Emily and Seth Smith. My name is Sarah Lily Voight, daughter of Detective Hank Voight. I was the person who pulled the fire alarm, by the way."

I very quickly grabbed my crystal as I asked Sarah the following question also in a whisper, "I take it that you know something that I do not know, Sarah. Did you see me using my powers to help my twin brother, Seth? My mom is going to murder me if something does not happen to her first."

Sarah immediately said to me with a look that said that something had already happened to my mom, "My dad sent me to pick you and Seth up because someone has murdered both your mother and father and he needs to get you two somewhere safe. By the way, you are not the only person who has powers here. I also have abilities that are very dangerous that my dad does like me when I do use them. My element is fire. What is your element?"

I immediately answered by saying, "My element is ice while Seth's element is lightning. Our powers seem to get our family in trouble a lot of the time."

Sarah very quickly asked me the following question as she waved over two detectives, "Do you want to help out my dad and your grandpa, by the way? I had to talk my father into letting me start a team of kids with elemental powers together just in case of something like your mother and father getting killed. So far, I am the only member of the team in question and we need up to four or eight to be able to do field work. Are you in or not? It is your decision and yours alone."

Right away, both me and Seth said at the same time with our usual laughs as my hair fell in my face, "Of course, we want to help out your dad and our grandpa, Sarah. You can count on us to be there for you. We know of three other people with elemental abilities, by the way. We can try to figure out where they are currently at with the help of our grandpa."

That got Sarah Voight to smile a little bit more as she said to me in return, "That will not be hard to do over at the police station. We just need to get our backpacks from our lockers before heading to the main office where I will hand the front office lady the note from my dad about your parents being found dead just over a couple of hours ago, all right."

I smiled at her as I said in understanding, "That is all right with me. What do you think, Seth?"

Seth immediately said in agreement to my words as he looked down at his hands as lightning covered them as he started to panic a little bit as the teachers came over to them, "I agree with you both, girls. I need to put on my gloves, by the way. I am starting to panic like crazy right now."

Thank goodness that the teachers did not notice for some very strange reason and that was when a man wearing a bright red cloak walked over to the three of us carrying our backpacks who said to us with a look of understanding on his face, "I thought that you three could use some help. My name is Doctor Steven Strange, but you can just call me Doctor Strange. I can help you get to the police station fast if you will let me join you for just this one case, please. Someone is taking out all of my friends and co-workers and I want to stop them before something very bad happens."

That got Sarah Voight to very quickly said to him with a shy smile, "Does my father know what you just mentioned to me and my friends, Doctor Strange?"

Right away, he answered by saying to Sarah in the form of a question, "Who do you think had me come over here to talk to you three personally, Sarah Voight?"

She immediately said to him as she rolled her eyes, "My dad does know about this, then. Yes, you can join us for just this one case, Doctor Strange. Now, if you will please get us to the police station, that would be nice."

Doctor Strange immediately opened up a time portal to the police station for the four of us and everyone stepped into the time portal in silence. As soon as us arrived at the police station, I threw up a little bit and my grandpa immediately ran over to my side as he said the following words to me in a calming voice, "Emily, come with me over to my office so that I can give you your inhaler, all right. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

I simply nodded my head yes twice as I held my hand out to him which got him to smile as he helped me walk into the police station while Seth went with Doctor Strange and Sarah Voight to meet up with Detective Hank Voight upstairs. Once my grandpa and me were inside of his office, Andrew looked at me as he said to me, "You need to be careful no matter what happens to Seth. Why did you blow up the locker that Seth was locked in for him when he could of done it himself?"

Right away, I immediately answered as I screamed the following words back at him in return, "Grandpa, if I had let Seth do it himself, he shuts himself down to everyone and that includes me as well. The last time that happened my mother blamed me for what happened to Seth, all right?!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The next chapter will include Emily learning to let someone else to protect Seth for once but in return she ends up injured and in the hospital while Seth is kidnapped by their parents' murder. Doctor Strange knows that something is going on between one of the new members of the kid team named Daniel Davidson.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: This chapter is slightly darker than and as we are almost finished the opening of this story. Seth and Jay Halstead are not in control of their bodies while fighting Emily, Sarah, Daniel and Doctor Strange who was fighting.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Welcome to Chicago: Part 3 of 3:

As soon as I had said those words, Grandpa Andrew sadly said to me in return, "Emily, I did not mean to make you remember that day. I am sorry that I was not there for you when your mother blamed you for something that Seth had done. But what I am trying to tell you is that you need to let Seth fight for himself for once, all right? Do you understand me completely, Emily?"

I simply nodded my head yes twice as I said in understanding in return as I screamed at him, "Yes, I understand you completely which is why I am staying right here in your office, Grandpa! I hope that makes you happy!"

As soon as I finished speaking that sentence, my ice powers knocked me out which got Grandpa Andrew to realize that I was not able to stop worrying about Seth because of his lightning powers. He very quickly used his powers to wake me up and he gave me my light purple gloves with a slight smile on his face which got me to laugh a little bit as I stood up as he said to me, "Seth needs you to be at his side right now. Plus, someone else is waiting for you upstairs, Emily."

That got me to grin a little bit at him before running upstairs where Seth looks at me as he tells me that he is scared. Emily said to her twin brother, Seth with a grin on her face, "Seth, you have got to be brave like me at times like this."

Right away, she heard a familiar voice said in agreement to her words, "Emily is right about that, Seth. Hi there, Emily. It has been a very long time since I last saw you in person."

Emily turned around to look at the person in question and she immediately said with a laugh as she walked over to the person, "Hi there to you as well, Daniel Davidson. It has been I think seven years since the last time that we last saw you. I have missed you so much, by the way."

Emily smiled as she hugged Daniel Davidson who said with a laugh, "I have missed you a lot more than you think, Emily."

I used my ice powers on Daniel to remind him about why he was here in Chicago and he immediately hit me with a ball of water while Seth used his lightning powers while Sarah used her fire powers. Daniel jumped in front of Emily as he formed a wall of water using his powers which she very quickly froze in order help him out and she blacked out at the same time as Daniel. Detective Hank Voight told Seth and Sarah to call for an ambulance for both Daniel and Emily while he went to check on them both with Grandpa Andrew who said to Hank, "I will take them to the hospital with Doctor Strange. Their powers are so close a match that pairing them up like this will cause them to black out, boss."

Detective Hank Voight said to him in return, "I am going to guess that Emily's is ice while Daniel's is water then, Detective Andrew Jackson. Please keep me updated on their condition whenever possible."

Grandpa Andrew picked me up while Doctor Strange picked up Daniel before opening a time portal to the hospital which they carried us through before placing us on to hospital beds as a doctor who works at the hospital asks them the following question with a puzzled look on his face, "What is the matter with these kids at this very moment?"

Doctor Strange immediately answered by saying, "They have elemental powers that are too close a match. Emily has ice powers while Daniel has water powers. They are just completely wiped out right now."

The doctor smiled in understanding as he had two nurses wheel Emily and Daniel away into two hospital rooms which had Detective Andrew Jackson look over at Doctor Strange as he said to him in a whisper, "I am going to watch over Emily so that when she wakes up, she does not scream when she does not see Daniel in the same room as her, Strange. Can you call Hank and ask him about Seth for me?"

Doctor Strange called Hank's cell phone using his which backfired right away when it tried to attack him as Hank called the hospital to tell both him and Detective Andrew Jackson about Seth being kidnapped during his first real fight when he had blacked out from using his lightning powers too much. Strange immediately blasted his cell phone into many pieces as he said to Andrew what Hank had just told him over the hospital's phone about Seth. Right away, Andrew said to Strange to try and track Seth down for him because Emily was still out at this very moment and almost immediately, she woke up as she said to them both, "I could not help but overhear what you just said about Seth being kidnapped and I want to do the tracking down part myself since he is my twin brother do you both understand me completely, by any chance?"

Detective Andrew Jackson smiled at Emily as he said to her with a look of understanding on his face as he said to him, "Emily, I will let you do the tracking down part with you wait for Daniel Davidson to help you out, please."

She immediately said to him in return, "I will wait for Daniel, Grandpa."

Daniel very quickly said to them both with his usual grin on his face, "Let us get tracking then, Emily. I am pretty sure that Seth is scared right now."

Five minutes later, Emily was sitting next to Daniel who was trying to track down Seth's current location which is harder then they thought it was going to be. Emily was starting to think that Seth was going to somehow show up over at the police station, but she knows that if he does this, that he will end up attacking both her and Daniel which would not be a very good thing at all. Doctor Strange and Sarah Voight came running into the computer lab with matching looks of horror on their faces as they said to both Emily and Daniel by using the following words, "Seth has been brainwashed by your parents' killer, Emily. He wants to fight you, Daniel, Sarah and me outside in four hours from now, by the way."

Detective Hank Voight came in with an angry look on his face as he says to Emily and Daniel, "How come you two could not track down Seth before this happened?"

Emily immediately said to both Doctor Strange and Detective Hank Voight with an angry look on her own face, "I think that Seth blames me for him getting kidnapped and that pisses me the hell off!"

As I screamed out those words, I made sure that I was wearing my light purple gloves, but my ice powers still damaged me which got both Doctor Strange and Detective Hank Voight immediately step away while Daniel used his water powers to heal me injures. I took a couple of very deep breaths as she realizes that her twin brother Seth was not brainwashed but that he has chosen to become evil as she says to Daniel with tears in her eyes, "Daniel, I just realized something about the timing of Seth becoming evil. I think that he has chosen to become evil and was not brainwashed by my parents' murder which is what has me confused so much right now."

Daniel said in a whisper to her in agreement, "Do you think that he is going to kill you or at the very least try to kill you, Emily? Because there is something that I have told you in private that you really need to know about me."

She immediately said to Daniel with a shocked look on her face, "What is it, Daniel Davidson?"

Daniel immediately answered by saying with a hopeful grin on his face in return to Emily, "I love you and I will always love you, Emily Annabelle Smith. There I said it and I am embarrassed now."

That got Emily to smile at Daniel as she said to him in return, "I love you too, Daniel Davidson."

Daniel smiled as he hugged Emily before they kissed each other for the first time ever just as Detective Andrew Jackson entered the room as he said to them with a huge smile on his face, "I should have known that you two would do that before something big happens. Seth has been trying to stop me from checking in on you two like crazy by trying to tell me something about one of the other detectives. I just realized something, I think that Seth has a very good point. I will check in on you two in fifteen minutes, Emily and Daniel. I need to talk to Jay about something important."

Emily smiled at Daniel who helped her stand up as Sarah and Doctor Strange came running over to them as they said to them, "Change of plans, we are heading out right now to fight Seth and someone else in the park just across the street."

As Emily and Daniel came running with both Sarah and Doctor Strange, Seth and his partner who is revealed to Jay Halstead used their lightning and earth powers to try and slow the four of us down. Emily jumps to the right as Daniel jumps to the left while using their powers on both Jay and Seth who both said the following words to them together at the same time, "You two should not have done that!"

Emily glares right at Seth as she removes her light purple gloves as she runs right at him as she forms a spear made out of ice which she injures him within his left shoulder while Jay uses his earth powers on Daniel only for him to use his water powers to make a wall of water which knocks out Jay for the rest of the fight. Seth looks Emily right in the eyes as he realizes his mistake as he says to her in a whisper, "Emily, I could not control myself. I am sorry about trying to kill you and the others. Promise me that you will try to figure out how to save both me and Jay from our parents' murder before it is too late for you to do so."

Then both Seth and Jay Halstead disappeared leaving the rest of us standing in the middle of the park just across the street from the police station. Daniel had to run over to Emily when she passed out from overusing her ice powers and carried over to Detective Andrew Jackson who immediately helped Daniel carry me to our beds in the squad team. Sarah Voight and Doctor Strange had followed Daniel back over and knew that he was worried about me right now since he was holding my light purple gloves in his hands while Detective Andrew Jackson tried to wake up me using his powers, but I was not responding at all until Daniel whispered to me the following words, "I love you, beautiful. Please wake up for me and the others."

That was when I woke up and both Daniel and Grandpa Andrew grabbed my hands with theirs with sighs of relief as Sarah said to the three of us, "Jay Halstead is a Detective from my father's team, so we are both missing a member now, guys. We need to come up with a plan to save them from the murder who killed Emily's parents and many others before someone else is murdered or we will have to call in the Avengers which might not be the very bad idea."

I immediately told Sarah in return, "Seth told me that he could not control himself and I think that is the same for Jay, Sarah. I also injured Seth with a spear made out of ice in his left shoulder, I might as well add."

Sarah smiled as she said to me and the others with a look of understanding on her face, "That means that we just might be able to save them both in a long time. The question is how and from where. Andrew, do you have any ideas on where to start looking, by the chance?"

Andrew sadly shook his head no twice as he said to Sarah, "Jay leave me a note with seven very strange clues to where to search for the evil lair, but I cannot seem to make any sense out of them, Sarah."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The next five chapters will be including a very strange plot twist where Seth and Jay almost kill someone with their powers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: This chapter starts out a little bit slow but towards the middle of it, it starts to pick up some much-needed speed. Emily has been hiding something from her friends and twin brother, Seth. They all find out that Emily has stage 4 leukemia before her love interest, Daniel Davidson takes her to the nearest train station in order to keep his promise to her.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: An Life or Death Mission: Part 1 of 7:**

Five minutes later at the police station, Emily was dreaming a very peaceful dream in Grandpa Andrew's office after most of the detectives had gone home for the night when Seth sneaked into the building to watch his twin sister with a blank look on his face. Three seconds later, Seth left a note for Emily telling her where to start searching for the evil lair at any time in the next couple of days before he left the police station just as silently as he had arrived. Thirteen minutes later, Emily woke up to find the note in question which got her to quietly whisper the following words, "Seth, you are so very welcome once I figure out a way to rescue you and Jay from our parents' murder. I must have been sleeping when you sneaked into the police station to check in on me last night." As she looked at the note that she was now holding in her left hand as both Daniel and Sarah came walking over to me with puzzled looks on their faces as I told them that Seth came when we were all fast asleep and left this note with an address on it. That was when Doctor Strange appeared and took one look at the address which got him to realize that we were going to need backup in the form of the Avengers.

Emily knew that she was about to meet some of her favorite superheroes for the first time in her life at some point, so she immediately said to Doctor Strange, "Can I come with you, please?"

He simply smiled at me as he answered by saying, "Yes, you can come with me, Emily. Daniel and Sarah, you two are in charge until we come back with the Avengers, do you understand me?"

Both Daniel and Sarah simply said in return to Doctor Strange, "Yes, sir. Please be careful out there, you two."

Doctor Strange and Emily both smile at them as we said together at the same time, "We will just fine, guys. See you in twenty-five minutes from now with backup."

A time portal opens up in front of Doctor Strange and both him and Emily walk through it to appear just outside of Avengers Tower and Emily immediately knew that she was where she belongs but first the Avengers who were waiting for them want to talk about the murders and other strange things. As Emily entered the room with Doctor Strange, Wanda and Vision both said to Doctor Strange with puzzled looks on their faces, "Why is this girl with you, Strange?"

That got Emily to immediately introduce herself by saying, "My name is Emily Annabelle Smith and I was born with ice powers that just got both of my parents murdered and my twin brother kidnapped by their murder, so I would like it very much if you did talk about me like that. I am sorry if I am sounding a little angry, I get like that every single time someone asks any of my friends that question, all right."

Right away, Wanda and Vision both sadly said to Emily with understanding looks now on their faces, "We should not have said those words in front of you, Ms. Smith."

Emily very quickly said with a slight smile on her face, "That is all right. By the way, I already know most of your names no thanks to my father who was way nicer than my mother. My father was a scientist, by the way. Where are Tony and Rodney at?"

Right away both Tony Stark and Rodney walked over to Emily who showed them her hands which were covered in ice at this very moment as she said to them, "I think that we are in big trouble right now, boys. Would you agree?"

Tony Stark immediately said in agreement as Emily backflipped into cover as her twin brother, Seth entered Avengers Tower while using his lightning powers, "You are correct for a change, Ms. Smith. What is going with Seth?"

Doctor Strange answered for Emily who immediately walked over to Seth to fight him using her powers as she created a new ice spear which she used to cut his right arm to point that he glared at her as he said angrily to her, "You are going to pay for that, you bitch."

As soon as he had said those words, Daniel appeared along with Sarah who knocked out Seth while Daniel knocked out Jay Halstead before anyone could get injured. Doctor Strange smiled as Emily said to both Daniel and Sarah, "Thanks for both for the help with these crazy heads, guys."

That got Daniel to immediately held out his hands to Emily who took them both in hers as he looks over at Wanda and Vision, "Hi, grandma and grandpa. I take that you met Emily aka the Ice Ninja of Doom. Do not murder me again, by the way, Emily."

Seth woke up laughing as he said to Emily with a slight smile on his face, "Be nice to poor Daniel, Emily. Or should I say loveable twin sister of mine? You got in a good hit this time around, by the way."

Emily laughed as she hugged Seth as she said to him in return, "You should not be the person talking right now. Am I correct, Daniel?"

Wanda and Vision simply smiled as Daniel walked over to Seth and used his water powers to heal his injuries as he said to Seth, "I do happen to agree with your sister on this, Seth. How are you feeling besides getting your ass kicked for a nice change?"

That got Seth to look up at Daniel with a glare on his face as he said to him in return, "Oh, you are going to be paying for that one, Daniel Davidson! Well, never mind, I think that Emily is keeping me from tickling you to death right now with her ice powers yet again."

Wanda looked over at Emily as Emily's eyes turned red as she said to Seth, "You better be nice to Daniel, Seth because I think you know not to mess with my friends by now."

Right then, Detective Jay Halstead woke up to see that Seth was looking over at Emily in horror which got him to laugh as he said to Emily, "Calm down, please, Emily. Seth does not mean to make you angry like that."

Emily immediately looked over at Jay Halstead as she took a very deep breath before running out of Avengers Tower in silence with tears in her eyes. The wall of ice disappeared ten minutes later which got both, Daniel and Seth, to share matching looks of worry with each other as Jay asked in shock the following question, "Did I just say something that made her upset?"

Wanda answered the question for both Daniel and Seth in her usual tone of voice, "I do believe that Emily is just blaming herself for what happened to her parents, Jay. She is right now outside in one of the parks, by the way, Daniel."

Daniel simply nodded his head over at her as he left to check on Emily in the park while Jay sadly looked over at Seth who hugged Sarah Voight who kissed him on the cheek. Seth immediately turned bright red in color as he smiled at Sarah who said to Jay as she hugged him very tightly, "Emily love Daniel a lot, Jay. Speaking about love, did you know that I have seen Erin at the police station a lot of late. She is worried about you like crazy. Not that I do not blame in anywhere, shape and or form, Detective Halstead."

Meanwhile in the park near Avengers Tower, Emily was playing with her long hair as she sang the song that her mother used to sing to her every night before to, she started to blame Emily for everything that goes wrong in their family's lives when she heard Daniel Davidson said the following words as he sat down next to her, "Emily, I am here for you no matter what happens and I truly mean that. You do know that I really love you, by the way. Jay was just trying to calm you down so that Seth could also calm down. I should not have said what I had said earlier to your twin brother and I want you to be there when I apologize to him in person just in case, I said the wrong thing, pretty please with sugar on top and a cherry, I might as well add."

Right away, Emily said to Daniel as she laughed a little bit before looking right in his brown eyes, "I will come with you as long as Detective Jay Halstead does not remind me about what happened to my parents and my trust problems, Daniel. It is bad enough that I have to deal with my twin brother, Seth with the help of you and Sarah and not cause any trouble when it comes to my ice powers and my gloves which are in need of repairs before our next case."

Daniel immediately said to her, "Calm down, beautiful. You are worrying too much about things that you do not need to worry about at this very moment, do you understand me?"

Emily quickly stopped talking and silently nodded her head to understand before teleporting back to the police station where she went straight into the locker room and put on her original gloves until her favorite pair was repaired. Then she went to the gym and started to practice some of her old fighting moves by herself leaving Daniel alone in the park near Avengers Tower until both Sarah and Seth showed up to see what was taking him so long. Seth looked Daniel right in the eyes as he asked the following question with an angry look on his face, "Where did Emily go this time, Daniel?"

Right away, Daniel sadly told Seth that he told Emily to shut up and to calm down at the same time which got Seth to very quickly realize that something was most definitely bothering her like crazy right now. Sarah knew that Emily was hiding something very strange from them all but until she decides to tell them what the matter with her is, there is nothing that anyone can do. Over at the gym next to the police station in the city of Chicago, Emily was still practicing her old fighting moves when Grandpa Andrew Jackson came inside to watch her with a slightly worried look on his face and Emily turned to look at him in silence with her usual smile on her face. He immediately said to her, "What is the matter with you today, Emily? The others told me what had happened in New York inside of Avengers Tower between you and Detective Jay Halstead."

Emily immediately answered his question by saying the following words with a sad look now on her face, "Grandpa Andrew, there is something that I have not told you yet. Can you keep this a secret from the others?"

Grandpa Andrew simply nodded his head as he said to Emily in return, "Of course, Emily. What is it?"

Right away, Emily told him that she has stage 4 leukemia and that she is having trouble with her ice powers. She showed him her hands which were covered completely with ice. Grandpa Andrew Jackson very carefully hugged Emily as she sighed as Sarah showed up at the gym and said to her, "Emily, why are you doing over here right now?"

Within six seconds, Emily answered Sarah's question as carefully as she could without crying, "I have been hiding something from you and the others, Sarah and I do not know how to say the words that I need to tell you for you to believe me about this, but I have stage 4 leukemia and I am scared right now."

That is when both Daniel and Seth entered the gym and hugged me together as Sarah and Grandpa Andrew Jackson just watched from the sidelines. Daniel whispered into Emily's ear the following words, "I meant what I told you earlier about loving you, Emily. I will always be here for you no matter what happens between us, beautiful. Do you want me to come with you to the hospital?"

Right away, Emily simply whispered into Daniel's ear in return as she hugged him as tightly as she could while her twin brother, Seth stepped away from the two lovebirds with his usual grin on his face which got both Sarah and Andrew to laugh at the sight right in front of them, "Yes, please, Daniel. Thanks for asking me that question. I am really scared right now."

Fifteen minutes later at the nearest train station to the police station, Emily was sleeping in Daniel's strong arms when one of the workers said that there is a slight delay for the next two hours which got him to silently whine a little bit as he kissed Emily on her forehead before pulling out a chapter book to read. Seven seconds later, Emily pulled out her sketchbook and drawing pencils with which she started to draw one of her very special flowers while Daniel continued to read his book with his usual smile on his face. Meanwhile across town at a new crime scene, both Sarah and Seth were talking about Emily and Daniel in a whisper while Doctor Strange and Detective Andrew Jackson were taking pictures with the others, Seth was the first person to say, "I knew that Emily was hiding something from me, but she has always been shy around me for some very strange reason, Sarah. I think that it might have something to do with our mother blaming her for everything."

Sarah immediately said to Seth in complete understanding of what he is trying to tell her, "I understand Seth, but I would have thought that she would have told you something about this. I did not know that your mother had told her to speak to anyone about her health even if she could die from it at any time."

Back over at the train station, Emily looked over at Daniel as she said to him in a whisper, "Handsome, I need a hug, please."

Daniel picked up Emily in both of his arms after very quickly putting his chapter book away in his carry-on bag as he whispered back to her, "I will hug you once we are onboard our train and I have to run so that we do not miss it so hold on tight, beautiful."

Emily very quickly kissed Daniel as he started to run in the direction of their train as fast as he could and they both barely made it onboard the train with any time to spare. Daniel sat down with Emily in his lap who looked up at him as she said to him, "I am super tired right now, Daniel."

Immediately he said to her as he pulled off his jacket and covered Emily up, "Try to get some sleep, Emily, I will protect you from any harm."

As Emily went to sleep, Daniel looked out of the train window to see someone wearing an ice blue cloak firing at our train and he immediately covered Emily with his whole body as the train came to a very loud and sudden stop over to two hours away from the nearest hospital in the city which got him to immediately wake up Emily who very quickly ask the following question, "What the bloody hell just happened to our train, Handsome?"

Right away, Daniel answered Emily's question by saying the following words in return to her with his usual look of pain on his face, "I think that I know who is trying to murder us, Emily. There is someone out there wearing an ice blue cloak and has powers just like us who are trying to keep us from doing something to stop whoever they are. My cell phone is completely broken. Can I use yours to tell the others about what I just learned, pretty please with sugar and a huge cherry on top?"

Emily held up her cellphone to Daniel who immediately called Sarah who answered right away by saying the following words to the both of them, "What the hell is going, you two? We just saw a news report about someone wearing an ice blue cloak with powers just like us blowing up a train. There are over seventeen calls coming into the station right now and my father is starting to bark orders like a dog at even me and Seth. Seth wants to know if you guys are all right."

Emily very quickly says to Sarah Voight as Daniel carried her in his strong arms over to the nearest building while he was running as fast as he could, "We are mostly all right for right now. Daniel's cell phone is completely broken at this very moment, Sarah."

Right away, Sarah said to Emily with a loud sigh in return, "The Avengers are on their way to you right now, girl. How are you feeling right now, by the way?"

Emily looked up at Daniel who immediately answered Sarah's question for her by saying the following words to Sarah, "Sarah, Emily is having trouble breathing right now. I am trying to get her to the nearest hospital as we are speaking. Bye for now."

He ended the call just as Clint Barton showed up to help out wherever he could by holding out his hand to Daniel as he said to him with a worried look on his face, "Need some help, Daniel?"

Daniel immediately said to Clint Barton as he grabbed his hand while hugging Emily as carefully as he possibly could without hurting her, "Yes, Clint. Be super careful since I have Emily under my arms right now."

Clint was super careful as soon as Daniel mentioned Emily and both Wanda and Vision came running over to the nephew who immediately was happy to see them both. Vision looked down at Emily as he said to Wanda, "Wanda, I think that Daniel needs some help getting Emily to the hospital for medical attention."

Wanda took a very quick look at Emily as she whispered to Daniel something which got him to very slightly turn red for a couple of seconds before he took off running in the direction of the nearest hospital as fast as he could. Twelve minutes later as he entered the hospital, Daniel walked right over to the main desk and said out of breath completely to one of the ladies behind the desk, "My name is Daniel Davidson and I had to carry my girlfriend, Emily Annabelle Smith who has stage 4 leukemia and is having trouble breathing right now."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The next chapter will start up where this chapter ended with Daniel Davidson trying to get a doctor to check on Emily Annabelle Smith. It is going to take me a couple of days to write the chapter in question but it will be worth the long wait.**


End file.
